


【授权翻译】Yippee Ki Yay, Mother Hubbard早上好啊，乡村母亲！

by rachel501



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel501/pseuds/rachel501
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>解决犯罪，评论电影，又是平常的一天。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Yippee Ki Yay, Mother Hubbard早上好啊，乡村母亲！

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yippee Ki Yay, Mother Hubbard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/31716) by [Basingstoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke). 



> thanks for Basingstoke to letting me translate it!:)
> 
> 主要是帮基友卖安利，没有beta 没有排版，祝观看欢欢（干脆的我

两个闹钟同时响起。Danny猛的醒来，下巴撞到了Nicholas的头。他大吼着“噢唔唔唔唔”拍掉了闹钟。而这时，当然，Nicholad已经把他自己的关掉了。

 

Danny叹着气倒回自己的枕头上。“早。”他嘟哝道。

“早上好”Nicholas回答道。他凑过来亲了一下Danny的脸颊。

“我非得起来不可吗？”

“早上是慢跑的最好时机，你会在之后感到精力充沛。”

“可以做爱”Danny提议道，“那是有氧运动。”

“你的选择，当然。可我不知道你要搞谁。”Nicholas一轱辘从床上滚下来。他捡起地上的运动鞋，离开了房间。

“我搞你妈咯！”Danny叫道。

Danny穿好运动鞋冲出来时正好Nicholas在外面，一边给花箱浇花一边等他。“我想我们今天可以顺着主干道跑。”他说。

“是啊，听起来真赞。” Danny 弯腰抻了抻他的腿。

-*-  
Nicholas一直觉得人必须得能在晨练时聊天才算成 。而现在Danny终于能像这样跟他争论问题了。

这主要起源于Nicholas对于一切除了警务之外的东西都压根不在行。

“虎胆龙威1才是最好的，”Danny气喘吁吁地说道，“他在玻璃碴子上走！”*1

“但是虎胆龙威3里有对于经典电影来说非常重要的搭档元素。”Nicholas回答，跟对面朝相反方向走的Turner兄弟打了个招呼，这两人正交接班次呢。“事实上虎胆龙威4里也是这样的。”

“ John McClane 可不需要个他妈的搭档 *2！他是个不败的孤独之人！ ”Danny 被影迷的正义之怒驱使着跟上Nicholas，甚至有点超过了他。

Nicholas把他汗湿的头发往后捋了捋，“我们是看了那部没错吧？ 挑战者*3？ ”

“没错，那是三个月前的事了，你喜欢那部吗？”Danny冲几个上学路上的男孩打了个招呼，其中一个给他比了个“V”。

“我挺喜欢的，那里面 Clancy Brown显得很屌。 ” 他们转过弯，跑下大道。早上走这条路感觉会很好，凉快，而且满眼绿色。

“而且口音也很棒，” Danny说，Nicholas大笑起来。

-*-  
这天是周三，所以他们得执勤。本来理论上他们不用，但是Nicholas喜欢在村子里散步，而Danny又和每个人都很相熟，所以Nicholas姑且把它当做对警力的高效利用。

第一站即是换了新主人的那家街角里的商店。Nicholas在楼前面转悠，知道Danny了解自己要什么东西。“早安，Khan女士！两个可爱多，还有……那是最新的素食周刊？”他指着杂志架问道。

Khan女士微笑着点了点头，把杂志拿了下来，“没错，那上面有关芜菁派的食谱相当不错，我昨天晚上试过来着。 ”

Danny正交可爱多和杂志钱的时候Nicholas正走进来。“早安，Khan女士，” Nicholas说道，“你知道服务中心入口处的那些涂鸦吗？”

“噢，是的。”她叹了口气。

“可你为什么没有告诉我们呢？”

“我不想浪费你的时间。”

Nicholas锐利地叹了口气，“女士，财产损失从来不是什么浪费时间，我会立即将之上报。”他这么说着，掏出了他的笔记本。

Danny把可爱多放回冰柜里，“我待会回来拿。”他说，得先把警方公务办完。

他们先回到警局去填了份报告，紧接着又回到了巡逻的路上，“ McClane 是个独行者，”Danny争辩道，“搭档只能给他惹麻烦，看看虎胆龙威4里的Farrel吧！*4”

“Farrel不止救了 McClane和他女儿的命，他还有反派集团的内部消息。如果没有他， McClane做什么都没用，而Thomas Gabriel一定会赢。就算在第一部里也有Al*5来作为他的弱点，同时将他和这个世界连接。”

“胡说！ McClane 自己也可以办到的。就连蝙蝠侠都穿着McClane的睡衣！ ”Danny说道。

“啥？”

“嘿，你看那个之前撞到我的小子。”Danny认出了那个小孩的仿莫霍克发型*6，被发胶打理过的头发坚硬地向四面八方戳去，而剩下的部分还是卷卷的，“你觉得这个点他在学校外干什么呢？”

他们穿过大街，秘密地挤在墙后面偷窥，然后很快便得到了答案：那个男孩在一栋大楼的另一侧涂抹着一个巨大的V。就涂鸦而言那已经是不错的作品，但是Danny不认为那个天鹅的新主人Patel先生会这么觉得。

Nicholas伸手放在男孩的肩上。“劳驾，年轻人——”男孩拔腿就跑，Nicholas跑去追他。

而Danny却有其他预感。他转而走下街区，转过街角，穿过一条小巷和后花园（顺便向正打理花园的Handcock太太压帽致敬），最后在及时的在街区的最前端抓住了那个男孩。

“噢，你这土肥圆！”男孩嘟哝道。

“收收你的话吧，废柴。”Danny铐上了那个男孩。

Nicholas一会儿后赶了过来，“噢，干得好，搭档。”他说。  
-*-  
他们把男孩—— Adrian Hayter—— 押解到Andes那里去接受问询。这两个家伙就是傻瓜，但是玩好警察坏警察*7 时却意外的高效。而在两兄弟工作时，Nicholas和Danny则去新卡拉奇宫吃他们迟来的午餐。

他们分享了芝士烩菠萝和咖喱鸡。“最后一部虎胆龙威最让我困扰的是反派们的非人类性。没有一个在McClane身边死的人露了脸。这很烦人，就好像那些人不过是机器人或者全息投影什么的。”

“但这才是享乐的精髓。如果他们让人们到处在他身边出车祸死去，那就根本没意思了。”

“我们真应该喜欢看毁坏生命和公共财物吗？我们可是警察，职责就是制止那种事。”

Danny沉思了一会儿。“你是说喜欢看虎胆龙威不好吗？”

“好吧，我也不确定，事实上，我有点没弄懂咱的谈话。”Nicholas说道，皱着眉头喝他的茶。

在他们结过帐，并给为他们清理的 Jasmine，Gandapur女士的大女儿留了一笔丰厚的小费后，Nicholas说道：“ Gandapur女士，我相信我们已经抓住了涂鸦者。他将被以全责起诉。”

“噢，不，别是 Adrian！” Nicholas, Danny和她的妈妈都飞快地转过去看她。而Jasmine短促地尖叫了一声，抱着脏碟子躲进了洗碗间。

“Jasmine！现在过来给我们解释清楚！” Gandapur女士大叫道。

Jasmine探出脑袋。“只不过是他喜欢上了Vida，而且这超可爱。”她又一次消失了。

Gandapur女士看起来像生吞了一只活蟑螂。“Vida？小Vida？”

 

Nicholas和Danny对视了一眼。“现在就回警局。”

“我有个主意”Danny说。  
-*-  
Danny a和Nicholas把Andes兄弟赶出去后坐在了 Adrian Hayter的对面。“爱让人变蠢。" Danny 说。

“或者是基佬。”Adrian说道，没精打采地盯着地板。

“我们来做个约定吧。你认罪，把涂鸦清理干净，再做点社区服务。而作为交换，你可以在村庄模型上想怎么话就怎么画。给她一个合适的礼物吧！把她的脸画在街上。”

“但是——冬天建旁道时它们就会被拆除。”Adrian说，“所有人都知道。”

“没错，但如果你把照片传到网上等它火起来，世界上所有人都知道你有多爱她了。而且如果你干的足够大，哥们，像是把它定格发到油管上，噗哇。”  
Danny说。

Adrian振作了起来。事成了！

下班后，Nicholas请酒吧里的每个人喝酒，但只冲着Danny微笑。  
-*-  
他们在睡前脱完衣服。Danny把自己的衣服塞到角落，而Nicholas把它们都收到洗衣篮里。他们都把自己的鞋整齐地摆在床前。

“看见没，搭档友谊帮了大忙， John McClane也需要一个伙伴。 ”Nicholas说道

“才不呢，Nicholas！”Danny说，“我不这么觉得！你错了！你在其他方面都很天才，但是对于电影的品位很垃圾！虎胆龙威1比虎胆龙威4强多了，没的跑！ John McClane 他是个独行侠，这也毫无疑问！”

Nicholas抓住他并亲了上去。Danny愣了一会，然后把手放在Nicholas的胯骨上。

“抱歉。”Nicholas立马说道

“没。这没什么。”

“我刚刚有点走神。并不是故意想打断什么的。”

“我不介意。”Danny说道。

“你刚刚长篇大论的场景让我回想起了 Zeus Carver给 John McClane 讲述推理时的样子（ a piece of his mind ）。”

“我让你想到了Samuel L Jackson ？”

“应该是这个意思。”Nicholas答道。

“噢，Nicholas！”Danny热烈地亲吻了Nicholas的手。

Nicholas微笑了一下，“噢，看来我这话说的挺是时候？”

Danny热切地亲了他的嘴，他抱住Nicholas，两人滚到了床上。

 

-*-  
“那是个什么信息吗？”当两人渐渐陷入睡眠时Nicholas在Danny耳边喃喃地问道，“你不想和我搭档了？”

“不，事实上，根本不是这样，只不过你对电影的品位很垃圾而已。”

Nicholas亲了亲他的耳朵。“我总会学的。”  
-*-  
THE END

 

*1：这里指的是虎胆龙威1里洛杉矶那场戏中布鲁斯威利斯光脚跑过一地（？）玻璃碴子的场景。虎胆龙威是啥我就不用说了吧。

*2： John就是布鲁斯威利斯演的角色。搭档分别是虎胆龙威3中的书店老板宙斯（是局长的演员演的……）和虎胆龙威4里的黑客马特法莱尔

*3挑战者：　拉塞尔·马尔卡希导演的一部奇幻片，融合古装武士和现代暴力，时空从1536年的苏格兰高原一直发展到1986年的纽约大都市，具有很重的神话色彩。主角是一群除非被同类用古代宝剑将头砍下否则永远不会死的长生不老的异人，其中两个就是康纳和古根。他们在时空穿梭中争夺“天下第一高手"，而胜利者的奖赏就是从异人变成凡人，可以享受凡人的欢乐也和凡人一样会死。clancy brown是里面的反派。

*4：虎胆龙威4的剧情，具体看电影去（滚

*5：男主的老婆吧（还是女儿来着）顺说之前的加百列是反派，看这名字也真出戏。

*6：faux-hawk。似乎是贝克汉姆留过的一种神奇发型

*7：相当于胡萝卜加大棒（没有人不知道好吗）


End file.
